Baksoshitsuji
by Luxam
Summary: Karena Phantomhive bangkrut, Sebastian memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang tukang bakso.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Richeese dan produk-produk lainnya produksi PT. Kaldu Sari Nabati Indonesia. Kozuii Slimming Suit dan produk-produk lainnya produksi Jaco.

**Warning:** Jayus mampus. Absurd gila.

* * *

**Baksoshitsuji**

Keluarga Phantomhive bangkrut.

Gara-garanya, mereka kalah saing. Funtom Company kalah pamor sama sebuah perusahaan produsen makanan ringan yang baru aja _famous_ akhir-akhir ini. Produk-produk buatan mereka juga kalah laris. Gimana gak? Richeese Nabati, Richoco Rolls, dan Bretos jelas jauh lebih murah dibanding cokelat-cokelat mahal buatan Funtom yang harganya bisa bikin kantong masuk ICU. Apalagi Inggris lagi ngalamin masa krisis gara-gara maraknya ledakan tabung gas elpiji 3 kilogram dan naiknya harga sembako menjelang bulan puasa, jadilah Ratu memproklamirkan bahwa semua rakyat Inggris harus berhemat.

Kesialan Phantomhive gak berenti sampe situ aja.

Ratu, sang maha terhormat pemimpin Inggris yang selama ini selalu dilindungin mati-matian sama seluruh personil Phantomhive, udah berhenti make jasa mereka buat ngelindungin dunia belakang. Alesannya? Karena Ratu lagi tergila-gila sama produk baru keluaran Jaco. Setelah sukses ngeluarin J Shaper, Kozuii Slimming Suit, sama J-Yoga, Jaco ngeluarin satu lagi alat mutakhir berteknologi canggih yang konon lebih hebat dari butler item sekalipun: Sapu Lidi Portable.

Keunggulan Sapu Lidi Portable ini, dia bisa dibawa kemana-mana, secara namanya aja udah portable. Selain itu alat ini juga dilengkapin pendeteksi teroris, perampok, maling, pencopet, sampe tukang bajaj. Jadi kalo kita mau pulang naik bajaj tapi susah nyarinya, bisa ketemu pake Sapu Lidi Portable ini. Kemudian, seakan gak mau kalah sama Belekberi, Sapu Lidi Portable ini juga dilengkapin kamera, GPS, email nirkabel, sampe Wi-Fi. Jadi sambil nyapu, bisa sambil Pesbukan ato Twiteran, aje gile canggih bener.

Bagai jatuh ketimpa tangga, kecebur got, kelindes bajaj, dan kesambit linggis, pokoknya keadaan Phantomhive sekarang bener-bener udah gak ada mewah-mewahnya. Kalo dulu mereka tinggal di mansion sendiri, sekarang mereka tinggal di kontrakan 3 x 4 meter yang ibu-ibu pemiliknya nyetel dangdutan terus tiap hari. Kalo dulu mereka sarapan sama masakan perancis, sekarang mereka sarapan masakan Mpok Bancis, tukang nasi uduk di kampung sebelah yang agak meragukan jenis kelaminnya. Kalo dulu Tanaka minum teh jepang sambil bilang 'Ho. Ho. Ho.', sekarang dia cuma minum air putih sambil bilang 'H2O. H2O. H2O.' **(1) **Kalo dulu mereka keluarga bangsawan, sekarang mereka keluarga sawan yang kejang-kejang terus tiap hari mikirin duit. Sungguh, _poor _Phantomhive.

Tapi, bukan Phantomhive namanya kalo gak bisa bangkit dari semua kebangkrutan itu. Helooo kan masih ada Sebastian, si butler multiguna yang kuat, hangat, harum, dan menenangkan (butler apa minyak kayu putih?). Dia gak keabisan akal, dia udah punya rencana sendiri. Ditengah sisa-sisa kekayaan Phantomhive yang udah sekarat, dia ngambil semua sisa kekayaan itu dan dijadiin modal buat ngejalanin profesi baru: tukang bakso.

**-o-**

"Kenapa harus bakso, sih?" tanya Ciel sambil nyamperin Sebastian yang lagi ngelapin gerobak bakso biar kinclong. Bersih bening seperti tanpa kaca, TING!

"Kenapa... memangnya kenapa?" Sebastian nanya balik, bingung sama pertanyaan Ciel.

"Maksudku, kenapa harus jadi tukang bakso? Kan masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang lebih... keren?" Ciel agak ragu sama kata-katanya.

"Fuh... Tuan Muda..." Sebastian berdiri sambil ngelipet kain bekas ngelap gerobak. "Anda tidak tahu saja..."

Ciel bingung, "Tidak tahu apa?"

"Bakso adalah makanan kelas dunia!" Sebastian berpose dengan latar belakang ombak ngamuk dan pose _close up_ Author ganteng (?). "Di Amerika, bakso biasa disajikan dengan spageti! Di Jerman, ada bakso bernama Königsberger Klopse dan terbuat dari anchovy yang biasa dimakan dengan saus caper! Di Italia, bakso biasa dimakan sebagai hidangan utama atau dicampurkan ke dalam sup! Di Indonesia, bakso disajikan seperti sup dengan tambahan bihun dan tahu! Dan di Belanda, bakso disajikan dengan kentang rebus serta sayuran, dan hidangan itu telah jadi kombinasi umum di Belanda sepanjang sejarah!"

Ciel cengo, "Lalu?"

"_BET!_" Telunjuk Sebastian nunjuk lurus ke depan muka Ciel, masih tetep berpose berapi-api. "Bakso adalah fitur kuliner dunia yang patut dihormati! Bahkan bakso ditemukan pada resep Apicius yang konon merupakan resep masakan roma dari akhir abad keempat!"

Ciel ilfil, "Oh... iya deh. Terserah."

Sebastian kembali ngebetulin ekspresinya, balik jadi butler yang tenang, "Itulah sebabnya saya memilih untuk menjadi tukang bakso."

"Iya-iya. Terus, memangnya kita mau jualan di mana?"

"Hmm... mengingat kita sangat butuh uang, tentu kita harus menjualnya di lingkungan berada." Sebastian siap-siap mau ngejalanin gerobaknya.

"Kita berjualan di Istana Buckingham."

**-o-**

Siang itu di Istana Buckingham, Ratu lagi kedatengan tamu dari banyak negara. Ada yang dari Amerika, Belanda, Jerman, Spanyol, dan lain-lain. Para perwakilan negara-negara ini lagi berpincang-pincang basa-basi ngomongin perdamaian dunia, ketika tiba-tiba ada gerobak bakso lewat di depan mereka.

_Tok Torok Tok Tok!_

Sebastian senyum sambil berdiri di samping gerobak bakso. Ciel yang berdiri di sisi gerobak bakso yang satu lagi megangin kentongan ala tukang bakso.

_Tok Torok Tok Tok!_

"Anda ingin bakso?" tanya Sebastian sopan ke para tamu-tamu kehormatan itu.

"Apa? Bakso?" tanya salah satu bule tau dari negara mana. **(2)**

"Apa itu bakso?" bule yang lain terbengong-bengong heran. "Apakah itu nama senjata nuklir terbaru?"

"Bukan, Tuan. Ini salah satu makanan legenda di dunia," kata Sebastian.

Salah satu bule nyamperin gerobak bakso Sebastian, "Bisa aku mencobanya?"

"Tentu." Dengan cekatan Sebastian nyiapin bakso, terus langsung disajiin ke si bule, "Silakan, Tuan."

Si bule langsung nyicipin bakso buatan Sebastian. Baru juga sendoknya nempel di bibir, si bule udah ngomong, "WAOW! _It's delicious_! Enak sekali!"

Bule lain yang penasaran, ikutan nyamperin Sebastian, "Aku juga mau!"

Sama kayak tadi, Sebastian langsung nyiapin bakso dengan cepet. Saking cepetnya, Ciel baru ngedip satu kali si bule kedua udah bilang, "MANTAAAP!"

Kedua _praise_yang sangat berlebihan dari dua bule ini rupanya bikin penasaran. Bule-bule lain pun berbondong-bondong nyamperin gerobak Sebastian dan berebut mau nyobain juga. Sebastian sibuk sendiri. Ciel mah gak ngapa-ngapin cuma bengong aja.

"UUUM! Sangat fantastis! Di negaraku tidak ada yang seperti ini!"

"_Totally amazing_! Aku belum pernah mencicipi makanan seenak ini sebelumnya!"

"Supeeer sekali! Aku ingin membawa pulang makanan ini ke negaraku!"

"Maknyuuus!"

Ng? Tunggu tunggu. Rasanya yang bilang 'maknyus' barusan bukan orang bule, deh. Tapi bapak-bapak setengah tua kulit sawo mateng yang rambutnya agak-agak tipis. Siapa, ya? Ah udahlah biarin aja.

"Terima kasih.." Sebastian cuma bisa senyam-senyum komersil kayak biasanya. Ciel tentu bangga sama butler belah tengahnya ini yang lagi-lagi selalu aja bisa ngebantuin dia. "Terima kasih, Sebastian."

Sebastian nengok ke Ciel dengan tatapan heran, lalu senyum, "Tentu saja, Tuan Muda. Bukankah saya sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan anda? Bahkan dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan sekalipun, saya akan selalu bersama anda."

Dan ketika bule-bule itu masih keasikan makan bakso sampe nambah berkali-kali, bahkan sampe panci-pancinya dijilatin, Ratu dateng nyamperin Sebastian sama Ciel, "Ciel-ku yang manis..."

Ciel nengok ngerasa namanya dipanggil, "Yang Mulia..."

"Maafkan aku yang sudah memecatmu, ya. Aku sadar aku salah. Rupanya memang tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kehebatan Phantomhive dalam membersihkan dunia belakang. Sapu Lidi Portable itu sudah membutakan mataku..." Ratu sedikit nundukin kepalanya. "Maukah kau bekerja lagi untukku?"

Bagai kejatohan Monas runtuh, dan dengan sigap Ciel langsung nadahin emas Monasnya, Ciel ngejawab, "Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Maafkan aku juga jika kinerja Phantomhive selama ini mengecewakanmu."

Tidak apa-apa..." Ratu senyum, Ciel senyum, Sebastian juga senyum. Sebuah akhir bahagia dari cerita yang aneh, kayak biasanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sebastian. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Bagaimana bisa kau membuat bakso yang sebegitu enaknya hingga membuat tamu-tamuku tergila-gila?" tanya Ratu.

Sebastian senyum, "Saya hanya seorang bu—"

Ups, Sebastian ngelirik sebentar ke arah Ciel. Ciel mendelik ke arah Sebastian.

"Saya hanya seorang tukang bakso."

**-Fin-**

**(1)**H2O adalah lambang kimia untuk dihidrogen oksida, yang dalam kehidupan sehari-hari dikenal sebagai air. Digunakan sebagai plesetan dari 'Ho' yang biasanya diucapkan Tanaka.

**(2)** Bayangkan orang-orang bule ini ngomong dengan aksen inggris, meskipun bahasanya Indonesia. Mirip-mirip Cinta Laura gitu dech.

*Segala info tentang bakso yang dijabarkan Sebastian, semuanya kenyataan. Saya tanya sama kakek saya, Google*

* * *

Makasih udah baca. Review?


End file.
